jackiechanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sightings
For interviews in shows, see Interviews. Because Jackie is so famous, he's been referenced in cartoons, songs and movies and sometimes he ven makes cameos in them! This is a list of Cameos, Sightings or References of Jackie Chan seen in the media Television *The Japanese anime called Crayon Shin-Chan features Jackie Chan, Sammo Hung and Yuen Bio in one episode spoofing ''Enter the Dragon''. *In the television sitcom Family Guy, Chan is referenced in two episodes. Though the following videos are in low quality, it shows both Chan scenes: 1 2 *In the American version of The Office one episode has Michael Scott quoting "Don't ever touch a black man's radio!" and then after a moment of silence, he states that it's a Rush Hour quote. *In the Dragon Ball anime series, in the second tournament, Master Roshi refers to himself as "Jackie Chun" and uses the Drunken Fist technique. Akira Toriyama has said that Drunken Master was one of his major inspirations for the Dragon Ball series. Movies *In the Jet Li movie Cradle 2 the Grave a man walks in an office with Chinese furniture and then asks "Check this shit out. Is this Jackie Chan's office?" *In Demolition Man, a movie Chan was offered to appear in as the villain, Sly Stallone's character asks his female sidekick after a battle how she learned to fight like that and she replies with "Jackie Chan movies". **A similar "where'd you learn that" "Jackie Chan" scene appears in The Wrong Side of Town, ''a 2010 film. *The 2010 remake of ''Death at a Funeral ''features an instance in which Chris Rock's character, arguing that the deadm an in the coffin is not his father says "You got Jackie Chan in there!" a reference to the fact the man was Asian. *In the 2011 ''"Thor" film, there is a scene in which three characters are described "a Xena, a Jackie Chan, and a Robin Hood". Videogames *In Paper Mario' for the Nintendo 64, a character named Chan is based of Jackie Chan. Another character, Lee, is based off Bruce Lee. *In the Pokemon series, there is a Pokemon named Hitmochan. He is based of Jackie Chan. There is also a Pokemon based off Bruce Lee (Hitmonlee). *In Gex 2: Enter the Gecko for the Playstation, the level "Mao Tse Toungue" has a poster reading "Drunken Gecko I & II". *The Namco Tekken game series features a character named Lei Wulong who resembles and copies Jackie Chan's drunken techniques. *In Guild Wars for the PC, there is a stance-skill titled "Drunken Master" which increases the movement and attack speed of the player; the effect is twice as powerful if the character is drunk. *The PC game Rumble Fighter has two scrolls called Drunken Master and Zui Quan, allowing the player to perform Drunken Master inspired moves. Songs *In the song "Kung-Fu" by Ash he is mentioned. The song plays in Rumble in the Bronx credits. *A remix of the Nine Inch Nails song "Wish" samples portions of the movie's score. *Drunken Tiger, an Asian rap group, uses lines from the film in the song "Street Fighter". *Other songs referencing Chan include Heavy Vegetable's "Jackie Chan Is a Punk Rocker", Leehom Wang's "Long Live Chinese People", as well as in Frank Chickens' "Jackie Chan". *In the song "Let Us Live" by rapper The Game, he mentions "Niggas stunt more than Jackie Chan". In slang terms, to "stunt" is to show off, and Game performs a play on words in ths line. Other *The Dungeons & Dragons 3rd Edition optional rulebook Sword and Fist featured the "Drunken Master" prestige class. The characters of this class would weave and stagger making the motions hard to counter in fight. Category:Main Category:Lists